ONWTK:  Dispelling the Rumors
by PocketSevens
Summary: Companion Fic to vinkunwildflowerqueen's "One Night With The King".  Who started the rumors about the Queen?  And why?  And what will one person do about it?


**A/N: I want to thank vinkunwildflowerqueen for allowing me to write this companion fic to her story, "One Night With The King". If you haven't had a chance to read it, I highly recommend it as it is a fantastic story.**

**However****, there was one question left unanswered: who started the rumors about the Queen? This fic answers that question. Thus, this story takes place after Chapter 20 of "One Night With The King".**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Wicked, but somebody's ego takes a blow here****. All I ask is that you review and let me know what you honestly think.**

It was a glorious winter's day in the Vinkus as the sun reached above the housetops and brought its light over the land. The citizens of the rather large city, already awake by this time, left their homes to begin their daily routine. In one rather large house, one Miss Pfannee stood in front of the mirror putting the finishing touches on her makeup. Even though she was only going for her beauty treatments in town, she _still_ had to look beautiful. She always felt it was important to look good…especially if she was going to be the future Queen of the Vinkus.

It would be definitely better than that artichoke that the King married.

After hearing from that blonde bitch that Fae was chosen as Queen, Pfannee made it her mission to prove to King Fiyero that he was absolutely brainless in choosing Fae instead of _her_. _How could he not see how beautiful I am_, Pfannee wondered, _or how wealthy I am, or how I was meant to be Queen?_

So, with the help of a guard at Kiamo Ko, she started a rumor that the Queen was being unfaithful to her husband. Oh, it was easy to get the help. There was a young guard named Nathanial on duty at the front of the castle. He was taken with her the day she walked into the castle. It was so easy to string him along – just bat her eyelashes at him, promise him a 'night he wouldn't forget' (even though she'd _never_ let him hear her), and he was hooked. So, when she wrote him to ask him to start the rumor, he was more than eager to help.

The timing was perfect: the King being away at war made the rumor more plausible. The poor, lonely Queen looking for solace in the arms of another…

And it must have worked, because Nathanial wrote back to her to say he heard the King and Queen arguing.

_Good_, she thought, _it's working._

Whenever she thought of Fae as Queen, her blood boiled. She couldn't stand the fact that green freak was Queen. _There had to be a reason why he chose her,_ she pondered while she finished her preparations for the day_. Perhaps she bewitched him? _

_That's it! She's a witch! A wicked witch! _

_Hmm…I like that one. Maybe I'll use that one next._

Satisfied that her makeup was finished, Pfannee grabbed her coat and left her house to go to her beauty treatments. Thank Oz her parents were _obscenely_ wealthy so she could continue those beauty treatments. Mind you, they weren't as good as those at Kiamo Ko, but they'd do for now.

She was surprised to hear her name called. "Excuse me, Miss Pfannee."

She turned around and was surprised to see a familiar face. "Dillamond?"

The Goat walked up to her and smiled. "Good morning, Miss Pfannee. How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine, thank you," was her response as she stared at the King's advisor. He was dressed in his royal robes and looking very regal.

"It's a beautiful day, don't you think? Not too cold yet. May I join you on your walk? I would like to talk to you about something."

She nodded, wanting to know why the Goat was here. As they walked together, she noticed they were attracting some attention from curious onlookers. She asked him, "What can I do for you, Dillamond?"

"I don't know if you've heard or not, but there's a rumor going through the castle that, while the King was away at war, the Queen was unfaithful to him."

She feigned a gasp, putting a hand in front of her face. In reality, she was hiding a smile; she realized that her plan was working and wondered if the King was asking her to come back to the castle.

She decided to play innocent. "That's awful. I had no idea."

But the Goat waived his hand dismissively. "Oh, don't worry, Miss Pfannee. It was a defamatory lie that was proven false, and the King has realized the truth. The reason I've come to see you is to ask you a question."

He stopped and faced her with a serious look. "You wouldn't happen to know the source of these rumors?"

Pfannee gasped, unable to hide her shock. Could he old Goat know the truth? Could her plan have fallen through? What would happen if she told him the truth? What trouble would she be in?

"No, I don't," she lied.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? I am under the impression you are still in contact with a number of the other candidates. Perhaps you heard something from one of them?"

It was true that she still kept in contact with a few other candidates after they left Kiamo Ko, but she never told any of them her plan…no sense in having unneeded competition.

Again, she shook her head. "No, I haven't heard anything."

Dillamond nodded, satisfied with her answer. But then, he looked at her sternly. "Even so, I'd hate to think of what would happen to the person spreading such a lie. At the onset of the rumor, it caused a rift in the King's marriage and made the Queen ill with worry. If the King ever found out who started such a malicious rumor, it could be seen as an act of Treason. And you _do know_ what the penalty for Treason is, don't you?"

Pfannee gulped and unconsciously raised her hand to her neck, feeling her throat get tighten under the Goat's glare, as if a noose was around her neck. She realized Dillamond wasn't there to ask her to come back…

He was there to give her an ultimatum.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in front of them as three royal guards brought a man out of the royal carriage. The poor man had his hand handcuffed behind him wearing a black hood over his head. The guards removed hood and Pfannee recognized him immediately.

Nathanial.

"What's going on?" she cried out as the guards threw him to the ground, threw the keys beside him and walked away.

"Oh, the King found out that he was part of the conspiracy to spread the rumor. Fortunately for him, the King decided not to execute him, so he'll live. However, he is no longer employed at the castle."

The Goat's face held a smug smile as he replied, noticing Pfannee's discomfort growing.

"Well, I must be off," he continued. "I bid you good day, Miss Pfannee. Please enjoy your beauty treatments."

She stared shocked and dumbfounded at the Goat as he walked towards the carriage. How did he know she was getting beauty treatments?

It was rumored Dillamond had spies everywhere.

Was it true?

Did he _know_?

While Pfannee stared at the departing carriage in disbelief, Dillamond smiled, knowing that his message was received and understood. As one of the King's advisers, he swore to do whatever it took to protect the King and Queen.

Nobody was going to get between the King and Queen while he served them.

Not even a stuck up, snotty brat like Pfannee.

After today, he knew that the rumors would come to an end.


End file.
